Happy Birthday Sasuke
by RedIvy
Summary: Sakura throws a surprise party for Sasuke, hoping this will make him fall for her. But Sasuke has other plans. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday Sasuke**

**Naruto, and Kakashi, sat in Sakura's living room, as Sakura's mom, went to go get her. **

"**Do you know what Sakura wanted to talk to us about?" Naruto wondered, excitedly. Kakashi shook his head, as he turned a page of the new book Pervy-Sage wrote. Finally, Sakura came down. Her mom went in to the kitchen.**

"**Guess what's in two days?" she asked enthusiastically. Kakashi shrugged.**

"**Our wedding?" Naruto asked. Sakura glared at him.**

"**No!! Sasuke's birthday!!" she said happily. Naruto's happy face faded. Kakashi sighed and put his book away.**

"**We have to throw a surprise party." Sakura said. Naruto sulked.**

"**Why would you want to throw a party for that basta-" he began, but got punched by Sakura.**

"**I don't think Sasuke would want a party." Kakashi said. Sakura pouted.**

"**Of course he does. Who doesn't want a party for their birthday." She said determined.**

"**With only us three?" Kakashi asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.**

"**No. We're going to invite all the teams, including the Sand Team because I heard they were here, and Sasuke and Gaara must've gotten close, since they fought each other in the Chuunin exams.**

"**Close? They didn't get close!! You of all people should know they didn't get close! You were attacked by Gaa-" Naruto began yelling, just getting another punch. **

"**Can you just invite everyone's sensei's while Naruto and I get our friends?" Sakura asked, Kakashi. Kakashi blinked and imagined himself asking Gai to attend Sasuke's birthday party. He shuddered and shook his head. Sakura frowned/**

"**You forced me to do this." She held up the book Kakashi was reading, and held a lighter next to it. Kakashi's eyes got big, and he said,**

"**I'll do it, just leave the book out of this." **

"**Good. But you can't get it back until the party guests arrive." Sakura said. **

"**You can go now." she said, and Kakashi poofed away. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was rubbing both of his cheeks.**

"**Come on. We're going to find people to invite." **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Sakura dragged Naruto towards the Barbeque place. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"**Sakura!! Are we going on a date??" Naruto asked excitedly. Sakura rolled her eyes.**

"**No!! We're looking for people to invite to Sasuke's party." Sakura said, as they entered. **

"**Who are we going to find here?" Naruto asked, as she dragged him, looking at people.**

"**Them." Sakura said, pleased with herself. In front of them sat, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Asuma.**

**Ino was looking at Chouji disgustedly, as he stuffed two pork chops in his mouth, while everyone else was eating. They looked at Sakura and Naruto, curiously.**

"**What do you want, forehead?" Ino asked. Sakura smile, sweetly, causing all of them to be suspicious.**

"**Well, Ino-Pig, you should be really nice to me, because I'm inviting all of you to Sasuke's surprise party." Sakura said. They all looked at her, as though she were crazy. Asuma cleared his throat, and said,**

"**Sakura are you sure that Sasuke wants a surprsie party?" Asuma asked. Sakura crossed her arms, and gave rolled her eyes.**

"**You are exactly like Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed. **

"**Well, maybe seeing as Kakashi knows Sasuke way better than you do, he might be right." Shikamaru said, as he yawned, and continued on his food. Sakura and Ino glared at him.**

"**For once, I agree with forehead! Sasuke would want a surprise party!!" Ino said, to the surprise of nobody. **

"**Yeah, the only reason you're agreeing with Asuma and Kakashi, is just because you don't want to go!!" Sakura accused Shikamaru. Silence….**

"**Ok…So maybe that's partly why I'm agreeing, but Sasuke likes to keep to himself-" Shikamaru said, but got cut off by Naruto who said,**

"**The bastard would probably set fire to everything anyway." Chouji nodded and added with his mouth full, **

"**He'd probably set us on fire too." Sakura and Ino frowned, and then smiled evilly, causing everyone to sweat drop. **

"**What?" Asuma asked.**

"**If one of you don't come, we'll make you're lives a living hell!" they both said at the same time. **

**Everyone, agreed to come. Sakura decided to ditch Naruto, since he wasn't doing anything, and made an alliance with Ino to make this Sasuke's favorite Birthday Party ever.**

"**Just out of curiosity, where is that party?" Ino looked at Sakura, who blinked, looked confused.**

"**Oh oh. She's thinking. We're going to be here forever." Shikamaru said. Sakura glared at him, but then her eyes got bright, and she said,**

"**At my house." After that, both Ino and her, went out to get more people.**

* * *

"**I never thought that I would ever feel sorry for Sasuke." Shikamaru said.**

"**Really? I can't wait to see his angry face." Naruto said, as he ate Ino's uneaten food. Shikamaru grinned.**

"**Well, when you put it like that…I can't wait to go." Shikamaru said. Asuma got up, and said,**

"**Well, you guys better go shopping." Chouji looked at him confused.**

"**For what?" Asuma laughed.**

"**You do realize that Ino and Sakura will ruin your lives if you don't get him a present." Asuma said, and then he left.**

"**We have to spend money on that moron?" Naruto exclaimed.**

"**It could be worse. At least we don't have to worry about the pink and blonde guard dogs ruining our lives." Shikamaru said. Suddenly a waitress came up to them, and said,**

"**So which one of you gentlemen will be paying the bill?**

* * *

"**Hi!!" Ino said, to Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, and Akamaru. Ino and Sakura found them at the training grounds, and if it had not been for them shrieking, Shino's bugs would've bitten them to death.**

"**Can we help you?" Kurenai, asked. **

"**Well, Sasuke's birthday is the day after tomorrow, and we were hoping that you guys would attend." Sakura asked, hopefully. Kiba burst out laughing. When he realized no one was laughing, he looked at them shocked.**

"**You're serious?" he asked. Ino and Sakura nodded, wondering what was so funny. He burst out laughing again.**

"**Why in the world would I want to attend that bast-" he began, but Kurenai cut him off, and said,**

"**Of course. We'll all be there", she said glaring at Kiba, who pouted. **

"**Great it'll be at my house, around 5-11." Sakura said. **

"**Ok." Kurenai said.**

* * *

"**Hey!! Why did you say we were all going?" Kiba asked. Kurenai shook her head at him.**

"**Because it's the nice thing to do." Kurenai said. **

"**S-Should we get S-Sasuke a present? Hinata asked. **

"**Good idea, Hinata." Kurenai said. **

"**You guys can get him a present." Kiba said, as he stomped off with Akamaru. **

"**Shino, you don't mind do you?" Kurenai asked. **

"**No. But I don't want to get him a present." Kurenai sighed.**

* * *

"**You want us to attend who's birthday party?" Kankouro asked, hoping that he misheard them.**

"**Sasuke's." Ino said, cheerfully.**

"**You can't be serious." Temari said.**

"**Hey, Kiba said the same thing." Sakura said.**

"**Does he know about it?" Kankouro asked. Ino rolled her eyes.**

"**No. That's why it's called a surprise party." she replied.**

"**Now that makes more sense." Temari said.**

"**So will you guys come?" Sakura asked. **

"**No." Kankouro said.**

"**Why?" Sakura asked.**

"**First of all, we don't really like Sasuke. Second of all, Sasuke doesn't really like us. Third of all, he tried to kill all three of us." Kankouro said. Sakura and Ino glared.**

"**But in his defense you were trying to attack our village." Ino said.**

"**So you owe it to the Leaf Village." Sakura said. Kankouro and Temari wondered if this is their only logic.**

"**If you don't attend Sasuke's surprsie party, you'd be turning your backs on the Hidden Leaf Village." Ino added.**

"**How would not attending a party, make us traitors?" Temari.**

"**Well………………………………...When we all grow up, Sasuke will obviously be something really powerful, with lots of respect, and when he remembers that you guys didn't attend one of his birthdays, he'll launch an attack." Sakura said.**

"**If we go, will you never talk to us again?" Temari asked, wondering why this Pink-Terd was claimed to be really smart.**

"**I'll try." Sakura said.**

"**Fine. We'll go." Kankouro said.**

* * *

"**Hey, Gaara, we found out this really cool event that's happening, that day after tomorrow. You want to come?" Kankouro asked, nervously. **

"**No." was Gaara's reply. **

"**But Gaara, it'll be really good for a brother-sister bond." Temari said.**

"**Definitely not."**

"**If you go, Sakura won't talk to you." Kankouro said.**

"**Ok."**

* * *

"**OF COURSE WE'LL COME!!" Lee yelled, enthusiastically. **

"**Speak for yourself." Neji said.**

"**Who's going?" Tenten asked. **

"**A lot of people. You guys have to come!!" Sakura pleaded. **

"**Why? We don't even like each other." Neji stated. **

"………………**.Um….Well, maybe if Sasuke's up for it, you guys could train together. Or maybe you might want to train with Gaara, he's going too…………Or maybe you could have a rematch with Naruto." Sakura, trying to think of other really strong ninjas coming.**

"**Ok. I'll go." Neji said, looking forward to a rematch.**

"**What about you, Tenten?" Ino asked.**

"**Sure. I have nothing better to do." Tenten said.**

* * *

" **We finally got everyone." Ino said. She was sleeping over at Sakura's, so they could decorate and stuff for the party. **

"**I can't wait to see Sasuke's face!!" Sakura said, and they both blushed as they pictured Sasuke smiling at them, and giving them a kiss. **


	3. Chapter 3

**By the next day, everyone whom Sasuke had interacted with, all knew about the party. The guys kept Sasuke busy by training with him, a different one every hour, while Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari took care of decorations. Anko and Kurenai were in charge of the food. **

**Hinata was going from store to store. At first she decided to buy 4 presents for Sasuke, so all of her team members had one to give him. But then she remembered that Sasuke had no family, so she thought maybe 5 extra presents might be better. And somehow, poor Hinata convinced herself, that Sasuke needed 20 presents to make his birthday special. So she asked to Hyuuga servants if they could help her carry some of the presents. It's a smart thing that both servants were like wrestlers. Hinata had already gotten Sasuke, 2 shirts, 1 short, a laptop, a guitar, an ipod, and iphone, a silver chain (with Sasuke engraved in it), and a ninja weapons kits, which had 12 shurikens, 4 demon wind shurikens, 12 kunai's, and 1 sword. Now she was in a ninja armor store.**

"**Sasuke, why don't we go get some lunch?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Sure. So why aren't the teams training with their team members?" Sasuke asked, as they walked into Ichiraku Ramen.**

"**Because the female sensei's are teaching the girls…………." Naruto started, but trailed off.**

"**Teaching them?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Teaching them how to use seduction as a weapon!!" Gai sensei shouted. Sasuke looked at him, and then, pushed his food away, as he held his stomach. Behind his back, Gai gave a grossed out Kakashi, a thumbs up.**

**Hinata had finished shopping, and had asked the servants if they could wrap them for her, so she could go and help out with the decorations. When she got to Sakura's house, and went inside, there was colors everywhere. Every-Bright color that Hinata could think of!! Just think of a rainbow!!**

**As Hinata looked around. She realized that black and blue were missing. And she had bought almost everything that color. She wondered if Sasuke didn't like those colors. But she knew that he didn't. After all, he wore that blue turtle neck, and black thingy. In Hinata's opinion, there was way to much pink and yellow. What Hinata was looking at was streamers, and table sets, and stuff. Then, Sakura came from the background.**

"**Hinata, what do you think?" Sakura asked, smiling. Hinata took a few seconds to answer.**

"………**..Colorful." she replied. Sakura's eyes shined.**

"**I know!! Sasuke will love it!!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata nodded.**

"**Hey, come outside, and tell me what you think!!" Sakura said, happily.**

"**What's outside?" Hinata asked. **

"**Well, we're going to come in here for presents and stuff. Outside the real party will be held." Sakura said, as she led Hinata to the background. Hinata stopped as soon as she walked into the background. The backyard was really big, and there was a huge big tent, where people have parties and stuff, and don't want the sun and bugs to get at them. Inside the tent there was yellow, pink, white, light purple, orange, and other colors, like those. Hinata thought she had seen enough, but when she looked around, there was a huge chair, it was gold. Just think of a king's chair. Sakura followed her gaze.**

"**That's going to be Sasuke's chair. When he sits, we're going to let balloons fall on him!!" Sakura said. Hinata looked above the chair, and sure enough, on the top of the tent, balloons were place, with a thin net, so anything could rip it. **

"**Sakura, what is Sasuke's favorite color?" Hinata asked. Sakura blinked, and looked at her suspiciously.**

"**Why?" she asked.**

"**Because I've only seen him in blue and black." Hinata said. Sakura laughed.**

"**Hinata, you're just like Tenten, and Temari. They said the same thing." Sakura said. **

"**What did I say?" Temari asked, with a box of party hats in her hands. **

"**Sasuke's favorite color." Sakura said, and ran off when she Ino with a present. **

"**Yeah, I was thinking why would Sasuke Uchiha want so many colorful things." Temari said. Hinata**

**nodded.**

"**So do you like him?" Temari asked. Hinata blushed.**

"**No…." Temari looked at her grinning.**

"**It's Naruto isn't it?" she asked. Hinata blushed more.**

"**No need to be embarrassed. I'm glad you're not like dumb and dumber over there." Temari said, nodding at Ino and Sakura, who were fighting over a gift. Sakura stomped back over to them.**

"**Looks like everything is about ready!! I can't wait until tomorrow.!!" she exclaimed.**


End file.
